Sonhos Lúcidos
by Analoguec
Summary: Sonhos. Percepção da realidade. Uma garota. Um dom que pode ajudar tanto a si quanto aos outros.
1. Prólogo

_Nada acontece a não ser que _

_sonhemos primeiro._

Carl Sandburg.

* * *

"Buyo"?, uma vozinha chamou por um gato feio e gordo. Nada de resposta. E já era de cansar esperar por uma depois de dez minutos de busca frustrada.

* * *

_**... o terremoto que sacudiu Osaka...**_

* * *

Sentada num chão de madeira, uma garota de nome Shiroi Rin tentava não se irritar tanto com um gato tão odioso que nem ao menos pertencia a ela. A jovem vizinha dela, Higurashi Kagome, pediu para que ela tomasse conta dele por pelo menos duas semanas, tempo que levaria para voltar de uma viagem a Osaka. Rin não percebeu na hora o sorriso brilhante da esperta vizinha, aceitando o serviço sem arrependimento... até agora.

* * *

_**... uma magnitude de 5 da escala Shindo...**_

* * *

"Mas que diabo...", ela amaldiçoou-se. Levantando-se, acabou dando um grito ao bater a cabeça na mesa de centro da sala.

* * *

_**... e a população está em alerta.**_

* * *

"Ai...", gemeu. Deitando-se no chão, olhou fixamente o teto e fechou os olhos, fazendo um esforço para lembrar os eventos daquele dia.

Primeiro: a mãe ligara para avisar que terminara o namoro com o terceiro namorado em três anos. Segundo: o professor anunciara que ela teria que participar de uma apresentação em Nagoya dentro de quatro dias, e ficar longe da capital significava apenas ter estresse. E esse gato teria que ficar sozinho no apartamento, caso não encontrasse alguém para cuidar dele.

Colocou o braço em cima da testa e fechou os olhos. Se Buyo não aparecesse logo...

O celular, em cima da mesa, tinha como toque uma das músicas mais famosas de Koda Kumi, cantora favorita dela. Ao escutar a canção, o braço apoiado na testa se esticou e alcançou o objeto em cima da mesa, que mostrava no visor a chegada de uma nova mensagem.

Talvez fosse o cansaço, talvez fosse o sono, mas o fato é que ela demorou a entender os _kanji _que recebera. Notou mais outra coisa ainda e franziu e testa: como, raios, a vizinha dela, Higurashi Kagome, tinha o número do celular dela? Sim, a mensagem era da mesma, e ela leu, certamente curiosa, o recado.

_Estou na região de Kinki e teve terremoto aqui de 5,3 graus. Vou te mandar um vídeo. Eu caí de uma plataforma na hora. Higurashi K._

Um sorriso mais que amarelo apareceu no rosto dela, iluminado pelo display azulado. Rin não entendia como Kagome conseguira o número dela, muito menos o _motivo _de ela precisar mandar uma mensagem com um vídeo... Curiosa, ela viu o arquivo e achou graça da situação. Era realmente inusitado: Kagome, de cabelos longos e negros, roupa escolhida a dedo, maquiada e usando um salto que Rin nunca teria coragem de calçar, estava em pé ao centro, aplaudindo ao mesmo tempo em que o público a uma pessoa que acabara de fazer um discurso. De repente a câmera começou a tremer, indicando o início do terremoto. A garota, assim como outras pessoas, ficou nervosa. Entretanto, apenas _ela _se desequilibrou e caiu do palco, quebrando o salto.

Depois disso, o vídeo terminou.

Dando de ombros, ela voltou a apoiar o braço sobre a testa, fechando os olhos para pensar naquilo depois. Buyo ainda estava brincando de esconde-esconde dentro de casa.

Que estranho... Ela não ouvira notícia alguma de terremotos em Osaka ou Kobe. O último tinha sido perto de Tóquio realmente, cujo tremor deixou dez mortos em cidades próximas.

Buyo pulou em cima da barriga dela e a despertou com o susto. Abrindo os olhos e esfregando-os, ela teve dúvidas se estava dormindo ou simplesmente de olhos fechados e pensativa.

Levantou-se e procurou pelo celular. Estava em cima da mesinha do centro, o que era também um pouco estranho. Talvez tivesse ela realmente cochilado. Ligou o display e viu as horas. Quase duas da manhã. Talvez Buyo estivesse com fome e desistido da brincadeira.

Contava os dias para a dona dele estar de volta, mesmo depois de cair de um palco e provavelmente ter uma perna quebrada. Se isso tiver acontecido, seria até melhor. Assim Buyo teria a companhia da própria dona, sempre tão ocupada e viajante.

Os dedos buscaram pelo arquivo enviado enquanto uma sobrancelha se arqueou. A vontade de ver novamente a vizinha cair do palco foi substituída por uma certa apreensão: a mensagem desaparecera. Será que apagara sem querer e não lembrava?

Não, não tinha feito aquilo... Ou será que tinha?

Deu um suspiro e rumou à cozinha. Devia ser um pouco mais de dez da noite quando adormecera no centro da sala, e nem ao menos jantara. Buyo que se danasse, ela tinha direito de comer antes dele.

Pegou um prato e colocou pequenas porções de arroz e salada, temperando tudo da maneira mais japonesa possível. Seu _hashi, _o qual apelidara de _Yuricchi_, havia sido um presente de um rapaz completamente envolvente no último aniversário. Infelizmente o rapaz era um depravado, e namorava agora uma de suas melhores amigas.

Ligou a tevê e sentou-se num amontoado de almofadas no chão. Apenas filmes passavam nos canais mais _sérios _naquele horário, e não sentia vontade de ver um pornô sem a companhia de outras pessoas. Coisa que nunca fizera e nem queria fazer, pensou com certa graça.

O polegar parou de apertar o botão do controle quando ela reconheceu o símbolo no canto superior direito de um canal de notícias. Talvez passasse alguma reportagem sobre o terremoto da região de Kinki.

Meia hora se passou e nada havia sido noticiado. Talvez tivesse sido apenas um reflexo, fruto de algum deslocamento de placas no Pacífico; e ninguém se feriu, o que significava, portanto, que não era necessário uma grande atenção por parte da imprensa.

Ao concluir isso, resolveu adormecer.

* * *

Três dias depois:

"Desculpe, desculpe." Rin se desculpava com todos no meio do caminho. Estava atrasada para a aula de piano. Não que tivesse acordado tarde. O fato é que Buyo simplesmente desapareceu e ela só o encontrou muito tempo depois, quando finalmente se deu conta de que deveria ter deixado o maldito gato da vizinha de lado e se preparado logo para ir para a aula.

Na entrada da estação, a pasta com as partituras escorreu do braço quando ela foi verificar se levava na bolsa o cartão-eletrônico para o metrô. Ao se abaixar para pegá-la, um pé ficou despropositalmente em cima dela.

"Perdão", o novo vizinho da frente se abaixou antes ao perceber o que fizera. "Não vi..."

"Sem problemas", ela se desculpou logo, fazendo um _tchau_ nervoso e apressando o passo. Não tivera tempo até aquele momento de se apresentar ao novo morador, ou melhor: ao irmão do novo morador. Os dois haviam mudado não fazia uma semana, e ela só os via sempre que descia pela manhã para ir ao conservatório. Não tinha idéia que eles pegavam o metrô na mesma estação.

Subindo a escadaria da estação para pegar o próximo S-10 com direção a Moto-Yawata, ela nem ficou surpresa de encontrar o banco que Kawashima Sango costuma ocupar todas as manhãs vazio. Havia mandado uma mensagem pelo celular para a colega, desculpando-se pela demora e que ela podia ir antes.

Olhou o relógio no pulso e o relógio da estação. "Dez minutos...", murmurou com um suspiro. Era quase 9 da manhã, e até chegar a Kudanshita demoraria pelo menos uns 15 minutos...

Nunca mais tomaria conta dos gatos dos outros vizinhos, estava já decidido!

* * *

"E ele ficou só dando atenção praquela... praquela... _Menina. _Até parece que a gente não tava lá também!"

A reclamação vinha da menina de enorme rabo-de-cabelo, esbelta e vestida elegantemente. Sango acompanhava Rin tanto na ida quanto na volta para casa, pois as duas moravam perto da mesma estação de Morishita. E obviamente o assunto principal era a notória _disposição _do professor de piano delas em atender as novas alunas e esquecer as veteranas. Logicamente Rin notou também o disfarçado _ciúme _de Sango, de longe, a melhor aluna da pequena turma particular.

As duas faziam caminho para casa tomando cada uma um expresso. Rin chegou meia hora atrasada e o professor nem reclamou: estava ocupado demais com a novata, ensinando-lhe de perto os trechos mais complicados das partituras mozartianas.

"Qual é mesmo o nome dela?", Rin perguntou sem realmente interesse. Era apenas uma pergunta para tentar acalmar o furioso estado de espírito de uma aluna tão ciumenta quanto Sango.

"'_Tsu'_ alguma coisa. Também não lembro de ela ter se apresentado".

"Ah!", Rin deu um tapa na testa. "Tenho que comprar comida pro gato!"

"Você tem um gato?", Sango franziu a testa.

"É da minha vizinha... Ela 'tá em Kobe e me pediu pra ficar cuidando dele... Mas... eu não gosto de gatos, sabe... E eu cheguei atrasada hoje por causa dele."

"Ah, é mesmo, eu tinha até esquecido de perguntar por quê..."

"Você sabe se ainda existe aquele _petshop _perto de casa?", Rin perguntou, tomando um pouco do expresso.

"Tá falando daquela lojinha do velho trambiqueiro?"

Rin deu uma risada alta, disfarçando os modos depois. Garotas japonesas não riam tão alto quanto ela, e geralmente a garota tinha problemas para controlar a voz.

"Mas eu não tô mentindo...", Sango quis convencê-la. "Ele _é _trambiqueiro. Meu irmão me contou que..."

A garota parou ao notar que Rin ficara para trás, estancada em frente a uma loja de eletroeletrônicos e eletrodomésticos. Ela tinha os olhos fixos em uma das tevês.

Ao se aproximar, Sango entendeu o que prendia a atenção dela: era um noticiário. Apenas a voz da repórter era ouvida, e o jornal se encarregava de mostrar vídeos e fotos de uma cidade.

"_... o terremoto que sacudiu Osaka nesta manhã teve uma magnitude de 5 da escala Shindo, que vai até 7, equivalente a 5,3 da escala Richter. Os cientistas do Instituto de Tecnologia da região avisam que novos tremores podem sacudir Kinki nos próximos dias e a população está em alerta. Alguns prédios antigos sofreram danos por causa dos... ."_

Nisso, o copo de café caiu da mão de Rin.


	2. A moça do violino

_**"Ele me disse... 'Ah, essas coisas acontecem... '"**_

"A gente vai se ver amanhã?", quis saber Rin enquanto falava com Sango ao telefone. "Tô com medo de ter mesmo aquela prova"

_**..."Tudo, tudo que ele me pedia eu fazia por ele..."**_

"Certo, tudo bem então". Rin desligou o celular e espreguiçou-se. Olhou o relógio e franziu a testa.

"_**Por que esse homem que eu amo tanto 'tá fazendo isso comigo?"**_

Era hora de mais uma noite de sonhos.

* * *

**Sonhos Lúcidos**

**Capítulo 1:**_ A moça do violino_

Ao som de: _After Dark_ (AKFG)

* * *

As aulas de música de Rin no conservatório se concentrava às segundas, quartas e sextas, com ensaio para apresentações aos sábados. Ela estava nessa escola há pelo menos dois anos, quando saiu da casa dos pais ao completar a maioridade e vir morar sozinha em Tokyo para estudar música.

Não se isolara completamente dos pais. Ainda reservava dois finais de semana no mês para visitá-los, e aproveitava bem cada dia antes de voltar para o apartamento na capital.

Não pôde, porém, fazer isso naquele final de semana. O problema era o ensaio intensivo para uma apresentação na sinfônica de Tokyo. Aquilo estava dando nos nervos de todos – inclusive ela não conseguia controlar às vezes a ansiedade. Isso se refletia também no sono.

A atual preocupação de Rin.

_senaka no kage ga nobi kiru sono aima ni nigeru_

Não sabia exatamente quando tinha começado, mas notou há algum tempo que conseguia... ver o que ia acontecer – algum evento futuro – antes em sonhos. Não contara a ninguém ainda, e por isso desejava muito que os ensaios acabassem para voltar a Yokohama e visitar os pais. Talvez a mãe a ajudasse, ela com certeza era uma pessoa que poderia explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Por enquanto, não era nada tão grave assim. Era até divertido saber que o próximo ônibus ia atrasar por causa de um pneu e então pegar outro por que já sabe o que vai acontecer... Mas, claro, não acontecia isso sempre. Rin tinha o péssimo hábito de esquecer tudo o que sonhara, então só lembrava alguma coisa quando estava acontecendo na hora. Pelo menos em 40% dos casos era assim.

_hagare ochita hana ni mo kidzukazu ni tobou_

Por conta disso, a partir daquela noite, decidira anotar os sonhos. Comprara um caderno de capa meio azul muito discreto, que lembrava qualquer caderno comum e não um "diário dos sonhos" para anotar qualquer coisa com que sonhasse. Carregaria também esse caderno consigo, e a discrição evitaria que algum curioso o lesse com a ânsia que qualquer um lê um diário que pertence a outro.

Suspirou e deitou-se.

_machikado amai nioi ryuusen tooku mukou kara_

As coisas mudaram bastante a partir do momento em que percebeu o que podia fazer. Não era muita coisa, mas poderia valorizá-lo. Sempre achou que não tivesse talento, nem mesmo para o piano que toca há dois anos, e isso poderia ser algo que poderia ser, de certa forma, útil.

_dokoka de kiita you na nakigoe_

Aprenderia a usá-lo com cuidado.

* * *

"Hmmm...", foi o murmúrio de Rin. A cabeça começou a doer. Alguma coisa estava errada. Aquele barulho... ela conhecia...

Abriu os olhos e viu as horas, assustando-se.

_yokaze ga hakobu awai kibou nosete  
doko made yukeru ka__?_

O ensaio começaria em vinte minutos.

_sore wo kobamu you ni sekai wa yurete  
subete wo ubau sa_

"Ai, não!", ela caiu da cama, levantou-se e correu para o banheiro. Numa velocidade impressionante, ela conseguiu se arrumar, comer um pão, tomar um copo de leite e pegar o material em dez minutos, descendo as escadas correndo. O novo vizinho notou a pressa e apenas a observou de longe, arqueando as sobrancelhas num sinal curioso.

_yume nara sameta dakedo bokura wa  
mada nani mo shite inai  
susume_

Pegar o metrô exigia esforço sobre-humano no horário de pico. Isso porque nessas horas simplesmente não se consegue entrar num vagão. Era um dos problemas de cidade grande. Respirou fundo e entrou no primeiro trem em direção a Moto-Yawata. Realmente aquilo era um problema dela. Único e exclusivo dela. Por que diabos continuou dormindo, enquanto o celular tocava praticamente todo o arquivo de músicas armazenado?

"Droga...", ela murmurou consigo mesma. Lembrou que não havia anotado nada do que sonhara. E agora nem lembrava mais.

O dia começara mal mesmo para ela.

Em quinze minutos o trem S-10 alcançou a estação Moto-Yamata, onde Rin precisou desembarcar e imediatamente sair correndo. Pulou os degraus e quase caiu em cima de outra mulher, até que alcançou a rua que levava à escola. Correndo, viu uma moca na entrada.

De onde a conhecia?

_mahiru no taida wo tachikiru you na suburi de ukabu_

A garota – mais velha que ela, tinha certeza, segurava com uma das mãos um estojo de violino e a outra segurava a gravata de um rapaz, a quem beijava.

_umareochita kumo made miorosu you ni tobou_

Uma bonita cena.

_machikado chi no nioi yuusen tooku mukou kara_

Mas realmente Rin deveria conhecer aquela garota. Talvez de lá mesmo do curso. Passou por eles e não reconheceu o rapaz. Rosto comum. A garota também tinha um rosto comum, mas ficara mais perturbada com ela do que com o rapaz. Escutou as últimas frases dela para ele antes de entrar no prédio: "Nos vemos então mais tarde... tá?"

_dokoka de kiita you na nakigoe_

Subiu as escadas e respirou aliviada ao ver os alunos ainda reunidos, nos minutos ainda de aquecimento: alguns afinavam os instrumentos, outros liam e executavam algumas partituras, alguns colegas simplesmente conversavam entre si. Uma delas, é claro, era Sango. Mal viu Rin entrar na sala, foi logo contando as novidades sem nem falar _bom dia_ perguntar se a colega ia bem.

"Sabe da última??", foi noticiando num entusiasmo inédito. "Koyama-san foi chamada pro conservatório de Moscou! Ela vai esta semana!"

"Sério?", os olhos de Rin arregalaram numa surpresa, embora não fosse de todo verdadeira. Quem diabos era Koyama-san? Sango sempre sabia dos nomes e das novidades de todo mundo, isso sim era um dom que Rin gostaria de ter. Mas estava também feliz pela pessoa. Era uma oportunidade única ser reconhecido por fora. E tocar no conservatório de Moscou, onde Rachmaninov também tocou... "Que bom, não?"

"O professor chamou Kagura-san pra ficar no lugar dela".

"Hm", foi a resposta monossilábica de Rin. "E quem é essa?"

"Aquela ali. Chegou logo atrás de você."

Rin olhou para trás. Era a moça do violino.

"Hã...", Rin não piscava. Chegaram mesmo juntas, rosto familiar. Agora aquela garota... Sango tinha que saber se... "Ela sempre estudou conosco?"

"Hmm...", Sango tocou o ombro dela e franziu a testa. "Pelo que sei, ela sempre estudou à noite, com o outro professor. É a primeira vez que ela ensaia conosco".

Rin fingiu não ficar preocupada. Mas sim, estava sim.

Sonhara com Kagura.

_dorodoro nagareru fukaku akai  
tsuki ga arawarete furareru sai_

* * *

O ensaio não se estendeu além de três horas. Isso era o máximo que Rin e também – acreditava ela – o professor aguentavam. Voltou para casa em companhia de Sango e se separaram uma estação antes de Morishita, onde Rin descia e ia andando para casa.

Ao chegar ao saguão, parou em frente a uma das caixas de correio, exatamente a dela. Estava abarrotada de panfletos comerciais e jornais populares, nenhum outro postal ou recado da dona de Buyo. Quanto tempo mais ela permaneceria longe de casa?

Escutou outra pessoa entrar no saguão e dar passos em direção ao elevador. Ela também aproveitou a ida para subir.

E a companhia desta vez seria o novo vizinho.

Pararam um ao lado do outro, mas não trocaram olhares e muito menos palavras. Ficaram olhando a porta do elevador até que esta se abrisse e os dois pudessem entrar e subir ao mesmo andar.

E, quando chegaram ao quinto andar, cada um tomou a direção contrária.

_detarame na hibi wo tachichikiritai  
nani kuwanu kao de owaranu you ni_

* * *

"_**Olha... Eu sei que não te conheço direito... mas que droga... não faz isso... isso não vale a pena...",**_ dizia Rin a uma garota de costas para ela. Parecia bastante apreensiva com algum movimento que a outra fosse fazer.

"_**Você não entende**__**... Tudo, tudo que ele me pedisse eu poderia fazer por ele...", **_a garota virou-se e Rin viu o rosto, despertando.

_yokaze ga hakobu awai kibou nosete_

Deu um suspiro muito profundo de alívio.

Sentou-se na cama, apoiando as costas na cabeceira. Era certa então a sensação que tivera mais cedo, ao conhecer Kagura no conservatório.

Rin _sonhara_ com ela.

_doko made yukeru ka?_

Por um momento, achou que fosse chorar. Respirou fundo várias vezes até controlar-se. No sonho dela, Kagura estava no alto de um prédio, sentada de costas para ela no parapeito a ponto de escorregar com qualquer movimento, e isso assustava Rin ao extremo. E ela falava aquelas coisas sem sentido algum... A respeito de quem Kagura falava?

sore wo kobamu you ni sekai wa yurete

Olhou o relógio. Quase três da manhã. E em cinco horas mais ou menos teria que treinar novamente.

Deitou de costas e fixou o olhar no teto. Talvez fosse realmente uma boa oportunidade de ver Kagura naquele dia. Poderia descobrir, então, afinal de contas, porque estava sonhando com ela.

Que coisa mais estranha, antes era tão indiferente para ela importar-se com os outros.

* * *

"Bom dia, Rin-chan".

Rin virou-se e encontrou o sorriso de Sango no cantinho especial dela – no dos tocadores de violino.

"Ah, oi...", ela deu um sorriso para disfarçar a evasão. "Ainda estão afinando os instrumentos?", olhava para os lados e procurava por Kagura sem querer despertar a curiosidade de Sango. Parecia que a outra violinista não chegara ainda.

"Vamos sair este final de semana antes do ensaio geral?", Sango perguntou olhando também para o lado que Rin olhara. "'Tá procurando alguém?"

"Você não ia tocar hoje ao lado de... Kagura-san?", Rin apostou tudo na pergunta.

"Ah...", Sango deu um sorriso sem graça. "Ela passou direto pro banheiro quando chegou, ela tava chorando.

"É mesmo?"

"Parece...", Sango baixou a voz num sussurro. "... que ela terminou com o namorado. Ele escondeu dela que tinha outra namorada... Ah, lá vem ela. Não conta pra ninguém, viu?"

O namorado que tinha outra, é? Impressionante como as coisas podem ser diferentes de um dia para outro. Ontem eles pareciam tão apaixonados, tão próximos, aquela cena era tão marcante... Pareceu até um comercial da época da semana de Valentine's Day. E agora, vendo-a entrar novamente na sala depois de lavar o rosto no banheiro, parecia ser a garota mais depressiva do universo.

_subete wo ubau sa_

"E então?", escutou Sango perguntar.

"Então o quê?"

"Vamos sair no final de semana? Não quero ficar treinando, senão posso ficar louca por causa do concerto... Tem filmes legais passando, vamos ver um?"

"Ah... não sei..."

"Você me liga?", Sango uniu as mãos num pedido. "Promete que vai pensar direitinho e me ligar? Não quero ficar deprê no sábado..."

Rin forçou um sorriso e concordou com a cabeça.

* * *

Final do dia. Todo mundo sai. Menos uma, que decidira ficar mais algum tempo: Rin.

E o motivo estava sentado ali perto dela, num banco que mais parecia um conforto que apoio – não para tocar, mas sim para simplesmente aliviar alguma dor. Kagura decidiu continuar na sala, mas não foi para treinar. Talvez fosse realmente esse o motivo inicial, entretanto ela continuou ali, sentada num canto, olhando o violino sem qualquer outra ação: não tocava e nem parecia animada para tal. E principalmente: não notara a presença de Rin.

"Ficou satisfeita com o resultado de hoje?".

Kagura olhou para a direção de onde vinha a voz. Rin notou a surpresa dela ao perceber que havia outra pessoa na sala. E a pergunta era apenas para iniciar a conversa: não tinha o menor interesse em saber se o treino tinha sido bom ou não.

E de tão surpresa, Kagura só pôde gaguejar uma resposta: "Hmm... n-não muito..."

"Posso falar uma coisa?", Rin esperou a confirmação de cabeça de Kagura para poder prosseguir. "Acho que você tocou meio... _vazio_ hoje."

"'Vazio'", a outra repetiu. O que aquilo significava?

"Parecia que você tava tocando automaticamente. Que nem no avião, quando colocam tudo no piloto automático."

"Ah...", Kagura forçou um sorriso. Era tão forcado que era possível notar rugas de falsidade. Não que a garota fosse falsa, mas parecia que era queria mascarar a verdade da situação como numa peça de teatro, onde ela era a atriz principal. "Puxa, que pena, eu achava que estava tocando bem".

"Você tocou, mas não tão bem quanto ontem.", Rin comentou num sorriso.

Escutou Kagura dar um suspiro muito profundo. Era óbvio que não queria conversar.

"Vou ao banheiro.", ela falou, fechando o estojo do violino. "Você vai continuar por aqui?"

"Só mais um pouco. Vou limpar o piano e depois volto pra casa...", Rin olhou o relógio no pulso. "Você vai emb-..."

Franziu a testa. Kagura não estava mais na sala. Rin se sentiu de certa forma derrotada por não conseguir ter uma conversa de colega para colega. Não tivera esse hábito mesmo: sempre fora de falar pouco, de fazer poucas amizades. Não que fosse mal-humorada ou depressiva. Apenas não gostava de passar muito tempo com outras pessoas, mas sempre que conhecia alguém por quem tinha enorme apreço, virava uma outra pessoa. Os poucos amigos que tinha podiam falar com toda certeza que Rin era a pessoa mais divertida do mundo. Mas em Tokyo era tão difícil encontrar alguém simpático... As pessoas estavam sempre correndo, não ligavam para as outras, esbarravam um no outro e nem pediam desculpas...

Pensou em Sango. Sim, ela poderia ser uma amiga... Mas Rin a conhecia tão pouco, e Sango era amiga de praticamente todo mundo. Fora a primeira com quem Rin conversara ao entrar no conservatório. E se aceitar aquele convite para sair, será a primeira vez que se falarão fora da escola.

Tocou num dos "dós" do piano, que ressoou por toda sala vazia num tom desafinado. Não era piano dela, diferente dos outros músicos, que tinham suas próprias violas ou violinos. O conservatório tinha apenas dois pianos. O outro pianista era o professor, Hiranosuke Takeda, por quem Sango era – conforme percebera Rin – platonicamente apaixonada. Rin conseguira a outra vaga depois de uma árdua seleção, as provas duraram ao todo seis meses, tempo que poderia ser usado para fazer ou estudar outra coisa. Às vezes se perguntava como não tivera a idéia de estudar outra coisa, como Direito ou Licenciatura. Música exigia treino diário, suor, paciência, desespero, ansiedade antes de apresentações, calma diante do público para levá-lo ao êxtase, superando os ouvidos dos expectadores.

Tocou mais uma tecla e olhou o relógio, arregalando os olhos.

Kagura estava no banheiro há quase uma hora.

Rin levou a mão ao peito. Havia alguma coisa errada. Foi direto ao banheiro do corredor e entrou.

"Kagura?", chamou. Sem resposta, estava vazio, constatou ao verificar por baixo das portinholas dos sanitários que não havia mesmo ninguém ali.

Levantou-se e apoiou as costas contra a parede.

Kagura não foi embora do prédio, tinha certeza disso. Deixara as coisas na sala, inclusive aquele violino importado.

Para onde teria ido?

O silêncio trouxe concentração. Lembrou-se do sonho.

"_**...Tudo, tudo que ele me pedia eu fazia por ele..."**_

Os olhos ficaram maiores. Olhou para cima e compreendeu: Kagura estava no alto do prédio.

_yume nara sameta dakedo bokura wa_

* * *

O conservatório era um prédio anexo ao Instituto de Belas Artes de Tokyo. Era um prédio de 16 andares, dividido em departamentos de música, cinema, artes plásticas e teatro. O próximo curso a ser ofertado seria o de artes cênicas para formação de atores, cuja autorização para funcionamento sairá em dois meses. Havia muita expectativa para o sucesso do curso.

Era no alto desse prédio que Kagura se encontrava. Tinha uma visão horizontal da cidade, que naquela hora queria mergulhar em trevas. O negro brigava com as outras cores no céu.

Há quanto tempo estava ali? Deixara aquela menina sozinha na sala há uma hora, pelo menos. Precisava voltar.

Mas não queria.

Sentou-se no parapeito e olhava para baixo. O trânsito estava bem louco lá nas ruas.

"É bonito aqui, né?"

Kagura olhou por cima do ombro e viu Rin em pé atrás dela. Piscou um pouco surpresa, depois voltou a olhar o horizonte.

_mada nani mo shite_

"Fiquei preocupada por ter demorado", Rin começou a explicar, mantendo uma distância razoável. "Fui procurar você nos banheiros, então..."

Ficaram em silêncio.

"Kagura-san, eu...", respire fundo. Há um bom caminho para seguir e resolver tudo. "Você não quer descer comigo?"

Viu a cabeça da outra mover para os lados.

"Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?"

Mais uma vez, a resposta foi o silêncio.

"Quer conversar?", foi outra tentativa.

Pareceu que, desta vez, obteve uma reação. O rosto de Kagura se comoveu e a voz embargou. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer.

"Eu... e-eu tive um... problema ontem..."

"Com aquele rapaz com quem estava ontem?"

"Ah...", Kagura limpou uma lágrima da face. "A escola toda já sabe disso, eu acho."

E eu me aproveito do fato pra não entrar em detalhes. Bonito isso, refletiu Rin.

"Ele e eu estávamos juntos há... três anos, até onde eu sei. E ontem descobri que ele... ele tava..."

Baixou o rosto e as mãos apertaram as vigas de sustentação. Rin prestava atenção a cada detalhe. Um movimento a mais e...

_inai_

"Ele era meu melhor amigo antes de ficarmos juntos... eu podia contar a ele qualquer coisa, sempre nos falávamos pela manhã, à noite ele era a última pessoa com quem eu falava... Só que há duas semanas eu percebi que ele estava diferente... Ele...", engoliu em seco e mais lágrimas escorreram. "Ele falava que 'tava muito ocupado pra sair comigo' e ficou indiferente quando falei que ia tocar no concerto. E ontem... ontem... eu descobri o motivo..."

"Ele tinha outra pessoa?"

Kagura virou o rosto e Rin conseguiu ver-lhe um meio sorriso.

"Parece que só eu não percebi isso."

"Bem... se vocês eram tão amigos, não tinha um motivo pra você não confiar, não é mesmo?", Rin retribuiu com outro meio sorriso. "Isso é a base entre pessoas que são amigas."

"A-acho que sim...". Kagura tremia. "Quando eu descobri ontem, vi um lado dele que não conhecia. Ele... falava coisas horríveis. Perguntei se eu tinha feito alguma coisa errada, ele me disse... 'Ah, minha cara, essas coisas acontecem...'"

"Kagura-san...", aquela posição deixava Rin tensa. "Você poderia descer daí? Vamos conversar em algum canto?"

"Ah... eu... eu devia saber que isso não era bom...", ela deu um salto e ficou longe do perigo, para alívio da outra colega. Rin estendeu uma mão para ajudar e as duas se sentaram no chão. Kagura olhava para baixo e o cabelo negro encobria o rosto. Começou a chorar.

"...Tudo, tudo que ele me pedia eu fazia por ele... e agora não entendo porque ele fez isso... ele falava aquelas coisas ontem, eu me perguntei: '_Por que esse homem que eu amo tanto 'tá fazendo isso comigo?'_"

A mão de Rin pousou no ombro da violinista.

"Eu não tenho idéia do que você sente agora... Ele provou que não dá valor nem à amizade entre vocês... Chore o quanto quiser, grite o quanto quiser, isso vai ajudar, isso vai ajudar a passar o que sente agora... Mas não pode mostrar pra esse cara que isso derrotou você por completo, não dê essa chance a ele, Kagura-san!"

A mão apertou forte no ombro.

"Mostre aos outros e principalmente a ele que você não é igual, que nunca vai trair uma amizade e nem falar coisas horríveis aos outros... O mais importante agora é aprender uma lição muito difícil e se erguer".

Desta vez, Kagura gritou de desespero e Rin a consolou.

_Susume__!_

* * *

Ao chegar em casa, Rin levou um susto ao ser recepcionada por Buyo. O felino a aguardava atrás da porta e passou pelas pernas dela, como se soubesse muito antes o horário em que ela costumava chegar em casa e o quanto estava atrasada naquele dia.

"'Tá com fome, é?", ela foi direto ao pote de ração e jogou no pratinho dele. "Desculpa, Buyo, tive que resolver um problema."

Depois de dar comida para o gato, foi para a cozinha e separou as coisas para preparar o jantar. Separou os legumes e os temperos, era uma boa oportunidade para fazer uma sopa. O dia estava frio, o inverno estava chegando, como pôde notar ao ficar no alto do prédio com Kagura. Logo teria que procurar os casacos para tirar o mofo.

E tudo terminou bem, não? Kagura parou de chorar e Rin a acompanhou até a estação. Pegaram metrô em direções opostas, mas Rin só foi embora depois que Kagura tomou o rumo em direção à casa desta. Estava mais calma e agradeceu o apoio.

Deu um suspiro. Olhou as horas. Quase dez da noite. Era a primeira vez que chegava tão tarde em casa.

Enquanto a água aquecia, foi até o telefone e não viu recados novos na secretária. A dona do gato ainda não havia entrado em contato com Rin. Os pais em Yokohoma não ligaram também. Era meio da semana ainda, talvez fossem ligar sábado.

Domingo... Sango pediu para sair com ela, não foi?

E se fosse possível contar com a ajuda de Sango com esse problema com os sonhos? Hoje tinha sido a prova mais concreta que essas coisas funcionavam mesmo, encontrou Kagura justo onde havia visto no sonho.

O que você vai fazer, Rin?

Pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem. Curta e concreta:

_'Sango, vamos sair no domingo. 15 hs 'tá bom pra mim. Quero te contar uma coisa'_

Feito isso, deu um suspiro cansado e rumou à cozinha para terminar o jantar.

* * *

_Nota da Autora: _ depois de um ano, volto ao fanfic! Isto hoje é presente de aniversário para Lan-Lan, espero que ela goste. _Omedetou, omedetou ne!_

Muita gente falou que isso poderia ser igual à série _Médium_, mas na época que comecei a escrever (meados de 2007), eu ainda não tinha visto nada da série. Hoje é uma das minhas séries favoritas!! Mas não se preocupem: Rin não vai investigar assassinatos ou coisas assim. O objetivo aqui é mostrar como uma pessoa pode mudar a vida dos outros com uma mão estendida e também a si mesma. A cada capítulo, ela vai ajudar as pessoas que vocês imaginam de _Inuyasha_. Hehe.

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Se for digno de um comentário, ficarei feliz em recebê-lo.

Shampoo-chan


	3. O rapaz do assalto

Ter um quarto na cidade grande não era motivo de muito orgulho para Rin. Na verdade, o cubículo parecia trazer uma carga desproporcionalmente enorme de responsabilidades: pagar contas, reformas, consertos, limpeza, segurança, compras da semana. Morava num _studio – _um apartamento com uma sala, uma cortina de bambu separava o ambiente da pequena cozinha. O quarto tinha espaço para a cama minúscula e um armário destinado aos livros e roupas. O banheiro também estava lá – pequeno, limpo e decorado.

Estava separada dos pais há muitos anos. Eles não a sustentavam e nem a apoiavam nos estudos de música. Decidiu sair de casa por conta própria – e até hoje não se arrependeu, apesar da quantidade de responsabilidades que teria que abraçar. Ainda mantinha contato regular com eles, mas apenas para avisar que ainda vivia, nada mais que isso. E os telefones eram, em média, três ou quatro por ano, no máximo.

* * *

"_**Tá pensando que isso vai virar hábito, é?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pensava na possibilidade de ligar para os dois na semana que viria, pois seria aniversário da mãe. Quantos anos ela faria mesmo? Será que era melhor mandar um cartão e poupar aborrecimentos com discussões?

Sorriu tristemente consigo. É muito fácil para se desapegar à alguém, admitiu ao terminar de enxugar a louça do jantar.

* * *

"_**Já cancelei todos meus cartões..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Guardou o último prato e espreguiçou-se. Buyo já estava no oitavo sono. Praticamente morava com ela – pois a dona praticamente desaparecera e não parecia interessada em voltar para buscá-lo.

Certo, admitia que depois do terremoto na cidade onde ela trabalhava deve ter atrapalhado os planos para voltar mais cedo para casa. Mas podia ao menos dar uns telefonemas de quando em quando.

"E desde quando eu posso pedir isso...?", ela resmungou.

Estava na hora de dormir também. Olhou o calendário – teria ensaio logo cedo que seria muito longo, tomando quase a manhã inteira. Precisava fazer compras depois, já que havia mais uma "pessoa" na casa.

Trocou de roupa e escutou alguma coisa cair no apartamento ao lado – além de um palavrão. Com certeza o vizinho deve ter tentado algo na cozinha e a panela escorregou da mão.

Rio consigo mesma. Também era assim no começo, quando sentia medo de ligar o fogão.

Soltou o cabelo e jogou-se na cama. Parecia muito, muito cansada naquele dia, mais que nos outros. Talvez fosse o novo horário dos ensaios e o aumento da carga horária por conta do festival internacional de música clássica de Tokyo.

* * *

"_**Quem diabos você é, afinal?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Estava tão cansada que apenas fechou os olhos e entrou em profundo sono.

* * *

**Sonhos Lúcidos**

**Capítulo 2**: _O rapaz do assalto_

"_Hmmm...",_ Rin gemeu. Sentiu uma coisa melada na bochecha. Passou a mão, virou o rosto e ignorou.

Novamente sentiu uma coisa gelada e macia encostar e molhar um dos dedos do pé.

Foi então que se deu conta:

"BUYO!", ela gritou, saltando da cama e fazendo o gato pular de susto.

Odiava com todas as forças quando um gato – cachorro, papagaio, todos os animais que poderiam servir como bicho de estimação no universo – resolvia esticar a língua e lamber alguma parte do corpo. Teve vontade de mergulhar numa banheira com álcool para se desinfetar. Sabe-se lá onde aquele gato passou a língua antes de encostar no rosto dela.

Paranóica, tirou a roupa de dormir e correu para o banheiro para se livrar da sensação de que a pele poderia ser derretida com o ácido da língua de Buyo.

Não passou muito tempo: lembrou do ensaio e das compras. Buyo acabou a ajudando a levantar a tempo melhor que despertador, no final das contas.

Enquanto enxugava o cabelo, lembrou de uma coisa ao olhar o pé da cama.

O caderno.

Havia um caderno perto d cama. Com o susto, o objeto, que ficava em cima de uma das almofadas, caiu no chão. Usava-o para anotar os estranhos sonhos que tinha todas as noites.

Não haveria, no entanto, anotações para aquele dia. Buyo a fez esquecer o que sonhara.

Deu um suspiro e terminou de se arrumar. Em poucos minutos já havia trancado o apartamento e corria para o elevador no final do _hall. _O novo vizinho – pela terceira vez naquela semana – segurou as portas quando ele a avistou andar a longas passadas.

"Obrigada de novo", ela agradeceu no lugar de saudar com um "bom dia".

O vizinho deu um sorriso meio zombeteiro. Ela notou pela primeira vez os incisivos meio afiados, o cabelo escuro e rebelde e o ar de "não se meta comigo" que ele transmitia só com aquele sorriso.

"Tá pensando que isso vai virar hábito, é?", ele soltou de uma vez e deu as costas, pois no outro momento as portas do elevador se abriram e ele foi embora, como se tivesse apenas falado a respeito do tempo naquela manhã.

Rin rangeu os dentes. Tomara mesmo que seja assaltado e que volte rastejando que nem um cachorrinho chutado e...

_Epa._

Congelou no lugar. De onde saíra aquilo?

"Vai subir também, moça?", um outro morador perguntou, distraindo-a da situação.

"Desculpe...", ela saiu. Ele deve ter visto que ela ficou plantada ali, sem mover um dedo, desde que as portas do elevador se abriram no térreo. "Com licença..."

A cabeça girou na direção que o vizinho tomara. Ele parecia com pressa, provavelmente para chegar o mais rápido possível à estação de metrô.

Foi quando um _flash _passou na mente. Nele, o rapaz era abordado por dois sujeitos que pediam informações e...

Nada mais.

Decidiu segui-lo.

Mas antes olhou o relógio. Acabaria se atrasando se tivesse que entrar em outra plataforma para falar com ele. Seria muita sorte se ele tivesse que ir para a mesma que ela geralmente ia.

Apressou o passo até chegar à estação, onde entrou depois de passar pelas catracas eletrônicas. Dentro, a visão foi em busca do rapaz mal-humorado que não deu bom dia para ela. Cabelos negros revoltados, onde vocês estão?

"Droga", murmurou com um suspiro meio zangado, meio cansado. Caminhou até as esteiras, de onde poderia ter uma visão geral de pelo menos duas plataformas – as que iam de e voltavam para Moto-Yawata, a linha verde S, a mesma que ela precisava tomar para ir ao ensaio.

Foi quando viu um montinho de cabelos revoltados. Ele olhou para cima, na direção dela, encontrando os olhares.

Sim, era ele.

O rapaz desencontrou o olhar e Rin desceu correndo as escadas rolantes e se aproximou lentamente dele. Ele parecia já esquecido dela. Eles se olharam como se fossem dois estranhos quando ela estava lá no alto.

Era apenas um pouco mais alto que ela. Vestia jeans e um casaco impermeável de couro vermelho. A cor pelo menos ajudou a identificar mais rápido, pois numa época do ano como essa era mais de noventa por cento da população que usava casaco escuro.

"Oi", ela falou atrás dele. Vi-o se virar e olhar para baixo curiosamente.

"Ah", ele murmurou. "A menina do elevador."

"É", ela revirou os olhos e confirmou num tom irritado. "A menina do elevador."

Daí ele olhou para o outro lado, para ver na placa no alto da plataforma quantos minutos ainda o trem demoraria a chegar.

"Nozomu Rin", ela se apresentou quando os olhos dele desviaram da placa. "Apartamento ao lado do seu".

"Akai Inuyasha", ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Acho que deve imaginar que sou o rapaz que deixa as panelas caírem à noite."

Rin não conteve uma risada discreta.

"Você acabou de mudar?"

"Meu irmão e eu", ele confirmou.

"Num apartamento tão pequeno?", ela arregalou os olhos, incrivelmente descrente. O dela mal havia espaço para ela sozinha, imagine duas pessoas.

"Trabalhamos em turnos diferentes. Meu irmão dorme durante o dia lá."

Uma boa solução.

"E quanto aos feriados e finais de semana?"

"Aí temos que dar um jeito", ele respondeu, dando nos ombros.

"Entendo."

Houve uma pausa na conversa. Inuyasha olhou novamente o horário do metrô.

"Odeio esperar."

"Sinto muito se atrasei você naquela hora no elevador."

Inuyasha a olhou como se ela tivesse dito uma enorme bobagem. Estava claro no rosto dele que não lembrava de nada.

"Ah... tudo bem."

Ficaram de novo em silêncio preenchido pelo murmúrio da multidão que também aguardava pelo metrô e trens para outras regiões.

"Você trabalha também pro outro lado da cidade?", Rin perguntou.

"Em Mizue, duas paradas antes do final."

"Caramba... é uma área bem..."

"Perigosa?", ele completou. "É, meu irmão também diz. Mas pagam bem por lá."

Enfim, a linha S chegou e os dois entraram. Ficaram em pé, segurando-se nas barras e sofrendo em silêncio com a lotação dos transportes públicos.

Quando chegaram à estação S-10, Hamachou, Rin se preparou para descer. Antes, porém, virou para Inuyasha e falou num tom amigável, mas ainda assim de aviso:

"Tome então cuidado com os assaltos por lá hoje."

E deixou um Inuyasha perplexo para trás.

* * *

"Vamos, Rin-chan... Me conta logo!"

A voz insistente de Sango ao ouvido fez Rin revirar ainda mais os olhos, como que fosse ficar vesga. As duas, andando com um carrinho de compras em um supermercado perto do conservatório, conversavam sobre a possibilidade de adiantar a conversa que Rin pedira que fosse para domingo.

"Já falei que não. Vamos sair no domingo, certo? Então o domingo eu te conto."

Melhor dizendo, apenas Sango insistia. E fez questão de ajudar Rin nas compras apenas para tentar roubar alguma informação.

"Eu não acho que vou aguentar até domingo", Sango contestou teimosamente com uma caretinha.

"Aff."

"Tem alguma coisa a ver com Miroku?", Sango se apavorou, temendo pelo _ainda-não-totalmente-nem-sei-_namorado que tinha há quase um ano.

"Achei que estivesse com raiva dele."

"Ainda estou. Quer dizer, não nos vemos há bons uns dois meses, e só me pagando eu vou atrás dele."

"Não, Sango...", Rin deu um suspiro. Colocou algumas frutas no carrinho e passou para a outra seção, a de frios. "Não tem absolutamente nada a ver com Miroku."

"Você 'tá gostando de alguém, então?"

A pergunta provocou uma gargalhada alta de Rin, o que chamou a atenção de outros clientes. Ela se conteve abafando os risos contra a mão, que tapava a boca.

"Você sabe que isso nunca vai acontecer", ela falou num tom mais controlado. "Ninguém se interessa por mim e vice-versa."

Sango fez outra careta numa descrença. Como alguém podia se menosprezar tanto? Rin percebeu os pensamentos dela, e completou depressa:

"Acho que isso não vai acontecer _por enquanto."_

"Mesmo assim..."

"Sango", Rin parou o carrinho no meio do corredor, "deixe de ser uma maldita curiosa e espere até domingo."

Sango parou de tentar com um suspiro de derrota.

* * *

Dois degraus e Rin alcançou o corredor para chegar ao elevador do prédio. Parou, antes, nas caixas de correio e destrancou para ver se havia alguma correspondência.

E havia. Propagandas, cartões, contas... Pegou tudo num bolo só, enfiou numa das sacolas de compras e correu para alcançar o elevador, que acabara de chegar ao térreo. Esperou algumas pessoas saírem e então entrou, apertando o botão do andar onde morava.

Antes que as portas fechassem, porém, uma mão se estreitou pela fenda e conseguiu abrir passagem.

E, para a surpresa dela, era o vizinho mal-humorado.

Parecia que ele não havia se dado conta da presença dela no mesmo cubículo, pois falava furioso ao celular com alguém.

"Perdi tudo, levaram também meu pagamento", ele rangia os dentes e suspirou pesadamente depois. Exasperou os cabelos com a mão que não segurava o celular numa visível irritação. "Sesshoumaru, eu... eu não ia te ligar se não fosse um problema, não é?"

Houve uma pausa, e ela continuou prestando atenção. Então aconteceu mesmo, é?

"Já cancelei todos meus cartões..."

Foi então que ele se virou e viu Rin, segurando três sacolas de compras nos pequenos braços.

Os olhares se encontraram. Ele pareceu congelado no lugar e estreitava levemente os olhos para ela.

A conversa ao telefone pareceu ter parado ali. Mas Rin pôde ouvir ainda alguém falar, ou melhor, _gritar _no outro lado da linha.

"Eu converso contigo amanhã, Sesshoumaru", ele falou de repente. Depois de uma pausa completou. "'Tá bom, vou tentar resolver o que der por aqui."

Desligou num gesto automático o celular, mas o olhar permanecia em Rin. Ela se encolheu num canto, contra a parede metálica do cubículo, e olhou para o chão para não encará-lo mais.

O elevador parou e as portas se abriram, mas ele permaneceu plantado na entrada, bloqueando a saída dela.

"Desculpe...", ela avançou alguns passos, e como ele não a deixava sair, teve que pedir. "Preciso passar..."

Ainda no modo automático, Inuyasha ficou de lado e a acompanhou sair e se dirigir ao apartamento.

Um pouco assustada, ela teve dificuldade para encontrar as chaves dentro da bolsa, já que segurava três sacolas de compras e mais um instrumento enfiado desajeitadamente numa delas. Colocou tudo no chão, e escutou um tilintar de vidro. Provavelmente o vidro de cogumelos já era.

Antes que abrisse a porta, sentiu alguém atrás de si, e virou-se, ainda trêmula.

"Quem diabos você é, afinal?", Inuyasha perguntou, visivelmente irritado.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Crianças lindas da Shampoo-chan :)

Desculpem a enorme demora na atualização... mas prometo que a partir de agora ficará mais regular, até o final da história. Regular que digo... podem esperar pelo menos um capítulo por mês, certo?

Sem muita enrolacao, agradeço aos comentários de **Luh, Marilia Cullen Black, Meyllin, Rukia-hime, Lan-Lan, **e **Red Motel** (muito, muito red :) Depois eu respondo aos comentários pessoalmente, ok?

Como falei no outro capítulo, aqui a Rin vai precisar lidar mais consigo mesma, e também conhecer a outras pessoas. De vez em quando terá _flashes_ de como era sua vida antes, e o que ela conseguiu depois que descobriu esse "dom".

Espero comentários, principalmente se lerem e acharem que o capítulo é digno de um.

Beijos,

Shampoo-chan


	4. A menina do elevador

As compras estavam no chão. A chave do apartamento enrolada nos dedos. O rapaz em frente a ela queria uma resposta e ela não a tinha.

Estava preocupada com o vidro de cogumelos.

Inuyasha não conseguia esconder a irritação pelo silêncio dela. Era diferente do silêncio que o irmão fazia – pois sempre era um sinal de que Inuyasha falara alguma coisa idiota ou errada e o outro se negava a comentar sobre.

Mas ele sabia que ela estava assustada com a _abordagem _dele. Respirou fundo e abaixou-se, pegando as compras.

"Eu te ajudo com isso...", falou, escutando também o tilintar do vidro. "Acho que quebrou alguma coisa."

Rin continuou parada, olhando para ele como se fosse algum tipo de ser bizarro.

"Olha... vamos entrar, ok?", ele sugeriu, apesar de ser _ele_ quem não deveria agir com calma nessas horas. "Fui assaltado hoje logo depois de sair do trabalho... ainda não comi nada. Posso te ajudar com algumas coisas e também podemos conversar a respeito."

Tremendo, ela fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

* * *

**Sonhos Lúcidos**

**Capítulo 3:**_ A menina do elevador_

Compras em cima do balcão da pia, fogão aceso, _laptop_ ligado em cima da mesa. Haviam encontrado um vídeo no _Youtube _de como fazer _subuta_, e Rin e Inuyasha preparavam o jantar. Os cogumelos ficaram misturados ao vidro quebrado, e a garota o jogou fora e desistiu da ideia de preparar _shimeji_ na manteiga para aquela noite. E o rapaz prometeu que compraria dois vidros para compensar a perda.

"Eu tenho problemas pra entender receitas", Rin explicou. "Sou muito visual, entendo mais rápido se vejo os outros fazerem."

"Deve ser difícil então ler as partituras", foi o comentário do rapaz. Ela parou o que fazia e o encarou. Ele deve ter visto o instrumento e a pasta da escola de música para deduzir que ela sabia tocar alguma coisa.

"Sim, é verdade. Eu tenho muita dificuldade nisso. Mas é mais fácil quando escuto os outros tocarem pra poder repetir".

Ficaram em silêncio.

"Então...", Inuyasha foi o primeiro a rompê-lo. "Como funcionam essas... coisas?"

Escutou-a rir, ligeiramente inquieta. Ela já havia revelado parte do que acontecia quando ele praticamente a forçou entrar no apartamento e colocar as compras no balcão, ignorando até mesmo a enorme fome que ambos sentiam. Quando o estômago dele ficou particularmente mais agressivo, eles pararam a discussão e foram preparar um jantar para dois.

Rin cozinhava a carne de porco e provou um dos pedaços para fazer um sinal de cabeça ao sentir o sabor. Estava bom e podia se juntar aos legumes que Inuyasha preparava e ao molho agridoce. Aquilo retardou um pouco a resposta, mas também deu tempo para que ela pensasse numa boa.

"Começou há alguns meses... Percebi isso quando comecei a lembrar com mais facilidade as coisas que sonhava. Aí comecei a tomar notas."

"Notas?", ele repetiu. Com um sinal dela, ele despejou os legumes na frigideira e misturou-os com a carne. "Anotar tudo que sonha?"

"Não tudo...", ela admitiu com um sorriso. Ficou constrangida com o olhar dele em cima dela. "Hoje, por exemplo. Eu acordei de supetão porque o... _meu _gato subiu em cima de mim e lambeu meu rosto. Só lembrei o que tinha sonhado depois que te vi ir embora pra estação."

Inuyasha fez um sinal inteligível. Depois de ver Rin acrescentar o molho agridoce à mistura de legumes e carne, esperou que ela desligasse o fogo para retirar a panela do fogo. Com cuidado, ele a colocou em cima da mesa, ao lado do _laptop. _Rin pegou as tigelas e os _hashi_ de uma das gavetas de uma cômoda e entregou a ele.

"Vou abrir as outras janelas", ela avisou, saindo da parte que era a cozinha e passando pela estante de livros que era a divisória com a sala. Chegou às janelas e as abriu, deixando o vento entrar para tirar o cheiro de comida que dominava o pequeno apartamento. Voltou à cozinha e sentou-se sobre as pernas à pequena mesa esperou que Inuyasha fizesse o mesmo. Ao se acomodarem, cada um pegou um par de _hashi_ e uma tigela para encher com uma porção de _subuta._

"Bom apetite", falaram ao mesmo tempo e começaram a comer. Quer dizer, quem comia era Rin, e Inuyasha parecia um esfomeado que não viu um prato de comida desde que nasceu. Em questão de segundos, ele já tinha acabado a primeira porção sob um olhar pasmo de Rin.

"O-Olha...", ela empurrou a panela para ele. "Pode comer mais, sem problema."

Em dois segundos, ele encheu a tigela e um minuto depois não tinha mais nada nela. Nem molho agridoce.

"Tava ótimo, Rin", ele esfregava a barriga inchada. "Nunca mais tinha comido nada tão bom quanto as batatas do MacDonald's."

Rin não pode evitar de rir. Balançou a cabeça e deu a _primeira _provada na comida. Estava realmente bom, e deu um gemido de satisfação. Tão bom que _alguém _sentiu o cheiro e se fez presente através de um miado.

No outro minuto, ele pulou de cima da cômoda para o balcão, e depois para o fogão.

"Ah...", ela murmurou. "Esse aí é o Buyo."

Inuyasha não escondeu o desprezo pelo animal.

"Ele é feio", comentou.

Escutou uma risada de Rin.

"Eu também o acho muito feio."

"Então, por quê...?"

"Ah, ele não é meu", ela explicou depressa. "É da outra vizinha, a do apartamento em frente ao de vocês. Ela está há meses em Kobe a trabalho e me deixou cuidando dele. Vai me pagar depois que voltar."

Comeu mais um pouco e completou:

"Se ela voltar."

"Não pode... _ver _se ela vai voltar?"

A garota ergueu a cabeça e observou o rosto dele. A pergunta que fizera tinha soado um pouco embaraçosa, como se ele não acreditasse ainda no que ela contara. Mas decidiu ignorar. Pelo menos estava falando a respeito com alguém, e isso já era uma enorme ajuda.

"Engraçado perguntar isso... A primeira vez que tive um sonho desses foi com ela."

Inuyasha não tirava os olhos dela enquanto a via mastigar uma porção de carne.

"Eu...", ela se serviu de mais molho da panela e continuou. "Tive um sonho com ela, ainda em Kobe. Ela caiu de uma plataforma na hora de um terremoto. No outro dia, todos os jornais anunciaram um terremoto por lá."

"E ela?"

"Ela _deveria _ter voltado naquela semana ainda, mas nunca mais deu notícias. E estou há meses com esse bicho aqui em casa."

"Ia mesmo perguntar a respeito dela", Inuyasha fez um sinal questionador para saber se poderia se servir de mais um pouco, e Rin assentiu. "Aparentemente os apartamentos do lado esquerdo deste prédio são um pouco maior que o nossos, e meu irmão e eu pensamos em mudar pro da frente, _se _o síndico não tivesse falado que estava ocupado. Mas nunca vimos ninguém sair ou entrar".

Comeram por alguns minutos em silêncio; Inuyasha não parecia tão esfomeado desta vez e acompanhava o ritmo de Rin.

"E ela tá bem?"

"'Ela'?", o _hashi_ parou a centímetros da boca de Rin.

"Sua vizinha. Ela tá bem? Ela estava na cidade na época do terremoto, né?"

Pela primeira vez em _semanas_, Rin parou de pensar em Kagome como a dona irresponsável de um gato que sempre pedia aos vizinhos para cuidarem dele enquanto viajava a trabalho para outras cidades. Nunca realmente se perguntou se ela estava bem, se estava mesmo na cidade ou se pelo menos estava viva.

Sentiu um nó na garganta e colocou o _hashi _dentro da tigela. Perdera momentaneamente a fome.

"Eu nunca...", ela sentiu o olhar curioso dele nela enquanto olhava o chão. "Não sei o que aconteceu com ela... é a primeira vez que me pergunto se ela está bem."

"Tem o telefone dela?"

Rin balançou a cabeça.

"Email?"

Novamente, ela negou.

"Facebook? Last Fm? Twitter?"

"Nadinha. Quer dizer...", ela pegou novamente a tigela e se preparou para comer. A fome voltara. "_Ela _deve ter. Eu não tenho nada dessas coisas."

"Como assim?", ele a olhou como se fosse uma pessoa vinda de outro planeta. "Não vai me dizer que _não-entende-como-isso-funciona_ ou que _sou-muito-antissocial_, isso não combina com você."

Um sorriso meio sem graça apareceu no rosto dela.

"Na verdade... eu faço isso para que meus pais não me monitorem. Sabe como é... nesses sites há informações demais a nosso respeito."

"Ah, esqueci desse detalhe do _meus pais vão saber o que eu faço escondido e longe deles_". Ele foi sarcástico. Claro que faria pouco a respeito da história se não a conhecia.

Ficaram novamente em silêncio.

"Olha... eu vou te ajudar."

"Como?", ela ergueu o rosto e o olhou atentamente.

"Vou procurar notícias dela. Vou vasculhar os perfis dela na web. Aí eu te ajudo a entrar em contato e saber se ela tá bem e se vai voltar."

"E isso é fácil?"

"Com internet? Mas é claro!", ele revirou os olhos, tentando disfarçar o fato de achar absurdo que ninguém conhecesse ou se interessasse por tais ferramentas. "Em duas horas eu descubro."

"Tão rápido assim?"

Inuyasha assentiu. Logo depois olhou o relógio e arregalou os olhos.

"Maldição!", levantou-se depressa. "Tenho que ir dormir. Vou trabalhar cedo amanhã."

"De-Desculpe, Inuyasha, eu não quis..."

Rin o viu acenar rapidamente, sinal que negava que ela se desculpasse.

"Não, eu que perdi a hora", pegou o celular e viu as mensagens e ligações não atendidas. Ainda bem que pelo menos o celular não foi roubado. "Meu irmão tentou me ligar e nem me toquei. Bem... eu agradeço o jantar. Podemos tentar achar sua amiga amanhã à noite?"

O dia seguinte seria muito tranquilo. Ela teria ensaios pela manhã e à tarde seria livre. Voltaria para casa e esperaria pelo rapaz, então.

"Voltarei depois do almoço, podemos jantar de novo juntos amanhã."

"Ótimo.", ele foi em direção à porta e ela o seguiu de mais perto. "Volto depois das seis pra cá. Aí posso trazer o laptop pro nosso _trabalho."_

Os olhares se encontraram. Ambos disseram _boa noite._

Rin deu uma risada discreta. Abriu a porta e deu passagem a ele. Inuyasha se afastou com um aceno, mas estancou depois de alguns passos.

"Ah, até amanhã, no _elevador_."

Rin deu outra risada, e fechou a porta. Encostou-se nela e deu um suspiro de alívio.

Estava tudo bem com Kagome... não é?

* * *

_**Sentada em frente ao espelho, Rin nunca se achara tão mais bonita quanto naquele momento. O rosto levemente maquiado, a roupa escolhida há meses, as discretas joias... Aquilo tinha tudo para ser o dia mais feliz da vida dela.**_

_**O casamento dela.**_

_**Escutou uma batida na porta.**_

"_**Pode entrar, meninos."**_

_**A porta rangeu ao abrir e ela viu Inuyasha e Kagome entrarem de mãos dadas, também arrumados. **_

"_**Não vou nem perguntar como você sabia quem era", Kagome tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto e abriu os braços, o que fez Rin se levantar e ir abraçá-la. "Parabéns, Rin-chan."**_

"_**Eu vou te desejar é boa sorte, isso sim.", Inuyasha tinha as mãos nos bolsos e um ar de tédio. "O **__babaca __**do teu futuro marido tá já lá fora." **_

_**Sentiu uma cutucada **__muito __**forte de Kagome e parou de falar. Rin tentou esconder o riso. Aqueles dois não se entenderiam nunca.**_

"_**Olha...", Inuyasha pigarreou e se aproximou mais dela, ajeitando um broche torto em forma de flor que ela tinha num dos ombros. "Não estou reclamando... tou mais que feliz que meu **__irmão__** vá cuidar da vida dele ao lado de alguém e muito longe de mim."**_

_**Outra cutucada de Kagome o interrompeu.**_

_**Os três escutaram uma outra batida na porta. **_

"_**Rin, está na hora", alguém avisou. E ela reconheceu a voz. "Deixe o imbecil do Inuyasha trancado em algum armário pra ele não acabar com a comida e estragar nosso casamento."**_

_**Rin não agüentou e deu uma gargalhada ao escutar um rosnado de Inuyasha. Ela esticou as dobras da saia branca e ajeitou um chapeuzinho azul claro antes de ir em direção da porta, seguida pelos outros dois amigos.**_

"_**Já estou indo... **__Sesshoumaru!"_

Pulando da cama, Rin precisou se apoiar na beirada da cama e de todas as forças que tinha para se sentar nela. Perto, havia um espelho, na qual podia ver naquele instante o rosto pálido, o corpo trêmulo, os olhos arregalados. Os braços estavam com o pelo arrepiado e a respiração descompassada.

Olhou o relógio ao lado da cama. Marcava quase quatro da manhã. Em duas horas teria que levantar e se arrumar para ir ao ensaio.

Mas aquele sonho era um _problema. _

Observou as feições mais uma vez e lembrou-se da imagem dela mesma como noiva sentada em frente ao em frente a um espelho. Era praticamente a mesma pessoa, mesmo cabelo, mesmo _tudo_. Exceto o fato _maluco _que iria se casar com alguém que nunca encontrara na vida, mas sabia _quem _era.

Sim. Um _sério_ problema.

* * *

_Nota da Autora:_ De novo, tento manter o ritmo e atualizar uma vez por mês, até eu acabar meu mestrado e me dedicar totalmente à história.

E o que acharam deste capítulo? Chegamos ao ponto que eu queria da história... hahahaha. Como será a vida de Rin a partir de agora?

Agradeço aos reviews de: _Jade Amorim, H. Quinzel, AnnyT_ e _Rukia Hime_. Brigada, povo! :*

E pra ajudar a escrever mais rápido, vamos mandar reviews se o capítulo estiver digno? ;)

Beijos da Shampoo-chan


	5. Favores entre vizinhos

Buyo observava atentamente a nova dona arrumar o cabelo em frente ao espelho do banheiro. Calma, expressão relaxada, braços flexíveis, ela treinava um violino imaginário enquanto esperava o esfoliante secar na pele do rosto. Ela ficava engraçada quando tinha aquela coisa verde na cara. Pelo menos o cheiro era muito agradável. Não tinha nada a ver com a ração de atum e sardinha que ela comprava para ele comer três vezes por dia... aquilo sim tinha um cheiro bom.

A nova dona estava se preparado para ensaiar de novo. Como ela aguentava era um mistério. Além de passar a manhã inteira e parte da tarde fora, ela ainda ensaiava e lia aquelas notas estranhas por horas. E quando estava fazendo alguma coisa, ela ainda aproveitava para mexer os braços daquele jeito.

De repente, ela parou e aproximou-se da parede dos novos vizinhos. Parecia querer escutar o que eles faziam.

Foi então que ele soltou um miado e ela se deu conta de que tinha a companhia dele. Ele balançou o rabo e Rin deu um sorriso para ele. Limpou o rosto com água morna e enxugou numa toalha fofa que tinha ao alcance da mão.

Parecia que ela estava... _animada. _Durante a noite ela estava assustada com algum sonho que tivera, não dormiu, treinou, escutou música naquele aparelho com aquela _maçã _mordida na tela. Ainda assim ela parecia de certa forma contente e cheia de energia.

Só esperava que o motivo não fosse relacionado ao rapaz que veio jantar na noite anterior e ainda a fez esquecer-se de colocar comida para ele.

* * *

**Sonhos Lúcidos**

**Capítulo 4: **_Favores entre vizinhos_

-Você já escolheu a sua roupa da apresentação? – perguntou Sango atrás de Rin. As duas arrumavam os instrumentos nas devidas sacolas para voltarem para casa.

O ensaio havia durado a manhã inteira e uma parte do que era o horário do almoço. Quando ninguém mais aguentava a fome, o maestro que ensaiava o grupo liberou todos e marcou o horário do último ensaio antes da apresentação para o dia seguinte.

Mais um dia e a agonia acabaria. A escola de Música daria uma semana de folga aos concertistas pelo esforço e sucesso na apresentação. Talvez ela tirasse um dia viajando para a costa leste, para algum balneário ou _spa_. Ou procuraria alguém para passar a semana – caso fosse milionária.

Ou ficaria em casa – opção para os que possuíam poucos recursos financeiros.

Havia muitas opções e diversão em casa. _Sempre._

Reprimiu um suspiro descontente. Claro que não tinha muitas opções. Quando não se tem muitos amigos ou se gosta de viver isolado, o máximo de diversão que se encontra em casa é dormir ou assistir episódios repetidos de seriados coreanos.

-Rin? – Sango a chamou de novo.

-Oi? – ela se voltou para a colega no outro instante. Ficou tão distraída que esqueceu a presença da outra.

-Você já escolheu a roupa da apresentação? – ela repetiu lentamente, como se a pergunta pudesse machucar.

-Ainda não. – Rin fechou o zíper da case do violino de uma única vez, provocando um ruído incômodo aos ouvidos da outra – Vou fazer isso mais tarde...

Lembrou-se da promessa de Inuyasha de aparecer no horário do jantar. Bem, isso seria em algumas horas, e ela poderia aproveitar o tempo para escolher a roupa e dar uma última olhada nas partituras.

Pensando melhor, seria bom cancelar o encontro por conta da apresentação... E também porque o que quer que Kagome esteja fazendo pelo mundo afora não era de interesse dela.

-Ei, você pegou os convites? – foi outra pergunta sem sentido da colega.

-Que convites? – imediatamente ela franziu a testa.

-Bem... – Sango ajeitou a bolsa no ombro. Bom que ela não precisava carregar um piano às costas – Cada um de nós vai receber um par de ingressos pra amanhã. Meu irmão e meu pai querem ir...

-Todo mundo recebe mesmo isso? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha – Não sabia que o conservatório tinha verba pra isso. Não pudemos fazer concertos ano passado por falta de dinheiro.

-Na verdade, sim... Mas são poucos os que pegam. – Sango coçou a cabeça. Ela tinha na memória essa época do cancelamento de turnês por causa da crise econômica japonesa – Há muitos estrangeiros que não podem convidar os familiares, e também têm poucos amigos... Eu perguntei porque não sei se vai querer convidar alguém...

Não. Ela não queria convidar alguém. E a única pessoa que ela conhecia na cidade era Inuyasha... E o _irmão_ dele, sendo que este só tinha intimidade dela em sonhos.

-Meu irmão e meu pai querem ver a apresentação. – ela deu um largo sorriso – Só espero não me tremer toda na frente deles, porque a última vez que eles me viram tocar eu ainda estava no Ensino Médio.

-Tanto tempo assim? – Rin piscou, surpresa.

-É... – a outra ficou tímida – Eu tenho vergonha.

-Hmm... Pelo menos eles já viram, né? – ela deu de ombros – Meus pais nunca gostaram de música.

-Oh?

Sango piscou várias vezes antes de finalmente perceber porque Rin era tão retraída. Ela realmente nunca havia falado sobre os pais, se tinha irmãos ou mesmo se era de Tokyo. O sotaque dela parecia ser de alguém do Oeste.

-Vamos? – ela perguntou a Sango, ajeitando o violino nas costas.

-Ok... – Sango foi em direção das portas, já tirando o cartão de identificação para passar nos leitores, quando viu que Rin estava parada no canto do corredor das secretarias.

-Hmm... Eu queria pegar meus ingressos... Eu preciso falar com quem?

Sango tentou esconder a surpresa, mas com certeza falhou em construir a máscara.

-Senhor Niwa.

-Volto já. – Rin deu a volta e foi procurar o par de ingressos que estava reservado a ela.

* * *

Passava do meio-dia quando Rin chegou em casa, com fome. Carregava uma sacola de pano com o emblema do conservatório, na qual tinha alguns mantimentos para preparar o almoço dela e um jantar para dois.

Ah, tinha também comida para o gato que não era dela.

Apesar de a manhã ter passado rápido e não ter sentido sono enquanto estava sob a pressão dos treinos, dentro do metrô Rin sentiu as primeiras garras do sono a atacarem. As pálpebras pesaram, a cabeça pendeu para frente diversas vezes... E ela temia perder a estação a qualquer momento. Ou ser roubada por algum estrangeiro espertinho com mão muito leve.

E tudo isso porque não dormiu direito por causa de outro sono.

Deixou as compras _humanas _em cima da mesa e pegou a comida de Buyo para prepará-la no canto reservado a ele. Abriu a latinha de atum e logo ouviu um ronronado de satisfação de algum canto perto dela.

Logo ele apareceu e começou a devorar o que tinha na tigela. Ela também trocou a água dele enquanto olhava o relógio.

Ainda estava cedo. Ela nunca almoçava antes das três da tarde e ainda ia dar duas horas. Seria bom um pouco de descanso para repor as horas perdidas na agonia da madrugada. Uma das inúmeras cláusulas nos contratos dos concertistas que recebiam ajuda financeira do Estado era ter que dormir oito horas por dia. Para alguns outros, como os cantores líricos, era proibido fumar e ingerir bebidas alcoólicas, principalmente as que desidratavam a garganta. Para todos era ainda regra ter três refeições durante o dia.

Sim, talvez um cochilo funcionasse. Apenas para acalmar a ansiedade. Amanhã o dia seria cheio, com muito mais movimento que hoje... E ela ainda achava que a tarde inteira seria reservada para os ensaios e a apresentação. Felizmente decidiram dar o resto do dia para os músicos descansarem.

Deitou no minúsculo sofá, tão pequeno quanto ela, e encolheu-se até os joelhos tocarem o peito.

Demorou a fechar os olhos. Na verdade, ela queria apenas um tempo para pensar no estranho sonho que tivera durante a madrugada, e que não a deixou mais descansar.

_Rin, está na hora. Deixe o imbecil do Inuyasha trancado em algum armário pra ele não acabar com a comida e estragar nosso casamento._

O silêncio dominava o apartamento, mas parecia que a frase repetida no inconsciente ecoou pelo ambiente.

Será que ela podia mesmo conversar com alguém?

Será que era bom encontrar mais um ouvido para aturar a história?

Inuyasha foi bastante e _estranhamente _compreensivo com os fatos que ela narrara no dia anterior, e não parecia nem um pouco surpreso. Será que era um bom sinal? Se ele não se importou com os outros, então será que ajudaria a esclarecer mais esse sonho?

Havia ainda Sango, com quem se encontraria em dois dias... Não havia ainda cancelado o encontro ainda, e ela era a pessoa com mais contato que tinha em Tokyo.

_Rin, está na hora. Deixe o imbecil do Inuyasha trancado em algum armário pra ele não acabar com a comida e estragar nosso casamento._

Por que a frase não saía da cabeça?

Fechou os olhos e ouviu-a de novo: _Rin, está na hora. Deixe o imbecil do Inuyasha trancado em algum armário pra ele não acabar com a comida e estragar nosso casamento._

Ouviu uma batida da porta e assustou-se. Será que estava dormindo?

Outra vez, houve uma batida insistente.

Levantou-se e correu até a porta. Olhou pelo olho mágico, e só viu o perfil de um rapaz olhando de lado. Se fosse uma outra hora, ela poderia pensar que era um vendedor, mas foi a semelhança com Inuyasha que chamou a atenção.

Lentamente, ela abriu a porta.

-Hmm... Boa tarde. – ela murmurou.

O rapaz segurava uma sacola de pano com a mão direita, e com a esquerda, coçava a cabeça enquanto olhava para os lados. Vestia roupas simples e velhas, como as que se usa em casa ou com que se vai dormir na falta de um pijama. Ao ver a porta se abrir, imediatamente ele se recompôs.

-Boa tarde. – a voz dele era aveludada, educada. Ela já tinha escutado milhões de cantores em óperas antes, e a dele se aproximava de um tom musical. E ela tinha certeza de que ele não tinha relações com música – Eu sou seu vizinho ao lado. Meu nome é Akai Sesshoumaru.

Era _ele!_

_Rin, está na hora. Deixe o imbecil do Inuyasha trancado em algum armário pra ele não acabar com a comida e estragar nosso casamento._

Era com _ele _que se casava no sonho_. _E _ele_ era tão...

Como ela não esboçou nenhuma reação, provavelmente porque ele estava usando ainda calças de moletom e uma velha camisa de algodão da Universidade de Tokyo, o que dava uma aparência de mendigo de tão descuidada que era, ele tratou logo de continuar:

-Meu irmão pediu para entregar isso antes de você fazer o jantar. – ele estendeu a mão que segurava a sacola para ela.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha incrédula, ela imediatamente agarrou a sacola para ver o que era. Ao ver o conteúdo, prendeu a respiração muito auditivamente.

-Cogumelos? – ela murmurou, olhando-o direto nos olhos. Três vidros gigantes de cogumelos para pelo menos sete refeições.

O outro deu de ombros.

-Ele só disse que você precisava deles antes de fazer o... ah... _jantar._

Sesshoumaru lembrou-se que ele, quando voltou para casa pela manhã depois do trabalho, recebeu a estranha tarefa de entregar a encomenda à vizinha. E o irmão prometera ainda que traria uma parte do jantar a ele caso fizesse o favor.

Mais estranho que Inuyasha ser gentil com vizinhos ou dizer que guardaria o jantar, era o próprio falar em tom casual que teria um _jantar. _Como se fosse um encontro com a vizinha com quem provavelmente só conversou duas vezes em um mês.

Só esperava depois disso que ele não trouxesse as sobras do que comessem.

-Hmm... bem... – a vizinha murmurou timidamente – Obrigada...

-De nada. – ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e assentiu com a cabeça – Eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

Novamente, ela ficou tímida e só moveu a cabeça num "sim", bebendo em silêncio aqueles olhos.

-Há quanto tempo você e meu irmão estão... juntos?

Rin arregalou os olhos e por um triz não deixou cair os vidros de cogumelo.

-N-Não estamos juntos! – ela tratou de explicar, sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha. Tinha que ser justamente na frente dele? – Ele me ajudou a... hmm... consertar o computador ontem e... bem... – torcia as mãos, tentando inventar a melhor desculpa do século – Ele vai continuar hoje e eu disse que poderia jantar aqui comigo, como forma de pagamento...

O rosto do outro ficou impassível. Então ele ajudou a vizinha com o computador e já estava se aproveitando da boa vontade dela para acabar com todo o estoque de um mês de comida que ela reservava num apartamento de solteiro.

Inuyasha e ele teriam uma conversinha ainda, talvez na manhã seguinte, antes de o mais novo sair para trabalhar.

-Ele realmente entende... de computadores. Mas _apenas _disso. – ele escolheu as palavras com cuidado – Não deixe que ele se aproveite de você ou da sua comida.

-Aproveitar? – ela repetiu, como se fosse um vocábulo novo.

O rosto de Sesshoumaru ficou mais sério.

-Se ele incomodá-la mais de uma vez por semana... – ele se aproximou mais dela e os rostos ficaram separados por centímetros – Você pode me avisar. Eu vou deixar um papel no seu correio com o número do meu telefone. Para avisar a qualquer hora se meu irmão começar a entrar no seu apartamento sem ser convidado. Ele às vezes esquece que... incomoda. E muito.

Dizendo isso, ele afastou-se e deu as costas, dirigindo-se para a porta do apartamento ao lado do de Rin.

E a garota ficou lá, parada na entrada, abanando-se mentalmente antes de tombar de joelhos no chão e mecanicamente fechar a porta.

* * *

Buyo observava atentamente o conteúdo de uma panela. Ele, no alto de uma prateleira, a nova dona mexendo o conteúdo com uma colher de plástico.

Viu-a quando ela pegou uma porção e colocou no pulso, provando o sabor do molho. Devia estar delicioso, porque ela fechou os olhos e a língua deslizou por entre os lábios.

Toda essa comida era apenas para ela ou aquele cara apareceria de novo, tirando o sono dele?

A dona moveu a cabeça para olhar o relógio pendurado na parede... e depois saiu da cozinha, indo ao banheiro enquanto a comida ainda estava no fogo. Bem, ela não ia dar mesmo atenção a ele, então decidiu tirar uma soneca. Felizmente dormir o impedia de ver e escutar a voz daquele rapaz que viria para jantar com ela.

No banheiro, Rin lavou e enxugou o rosto antes de se olhar novamente no espelho.

Estava com uma boa aparência, certamente. Não faria feio na apresentação. A roupa já estava escolhida, os sapatos separados, o violino estava afinado também. Ela leu alguns trechos do repertório e tocou o violino imaginário nos braços.

Saiu e mais uma vez voltou à cozinha para terminar a _yakisoba_ vegetariana. Não teria nada luxuoso para a visita de Inuyasha, já que ainda teria que treinar mais um pouco e descansar bastante... O último ensaio seria quatro horas antes da apresentação. Teria, portanto, a manhã livre, o que facilitaria no caso de Inuyasha trazer revelações surpreendentes sobre...

Uma batida na porta a tirou daqueles pensamentos. Desligou a mini-chapa elétrica e foi atender, lembrando rapidamente da outra pessoa a quem atendeu algumas horas antes.

Um pouco para a decepção dela, não era o vizinho-bonito.

-Oi. – Inuyasha murmurou, segurando uma sacola ecológica na frente dela como se fosse um troféu, enquanto que a outra mão segurava uma valise para laptops – Suco do mercado ao lado. São bem saudáveis.

Rin deu um sorriso e mostrou a passagem para ele, segurando a sacola de compras enquanto ele tirava o sapato para entrar na casa.

-Tudo bem? – ele perguntou, franzindo a testa momentaneamente antes de entrar.

-Sim... – ela olhou-se surpresa – Por quê?

-Você parece... preocupada. – não era a palavra que ele queria usar, mas faltava uma melhor.

-Hmm... – ela baixou o rosto e caminhou em direção da mesinha de centro, na qual geralmente fazia as refeições enquanto via seriados coreanos – Seu irmão apareceu aqui.

-Ele trouxe os cogumelos?

-Sim, obrigada. – ela deu um sorriso e estendeu a mão para ele, segurando um par de ingressos.

Inuyasha ficou observando os dedos e o papel timbrado curiosamente.

-O que é isso? – ele perguntou com cautela, como se ela estivesse estendendo uma granada e quisesse que ele segurasse na hora da explosão.

-É um par de ingressos pra um concerto que vai haver amanhã no _Suntory Hall_.

-Concerto? Concerto, tipo de música?

Rin teve que reprimir uma risada:

-É, de música clássica... – será que ele ia devolver? – Concerto para piano, violino e orquestra. Vamos tocar Haydn, Schubert, Beethoven e alguns outros...

-Hmm. – ele pegou os ingressos e observou os detalhes – Nunca ouvi falar deles.

Novamente ela teve que reprimir um sorriso.

-Bem, você pode ficar com eles... Ou dar pra alguém, se não quiser ir me ver tocar.

-_Você_ vai tocar? – ele perguntou, admirado.

-Sim. – ela inclinou o rosto para observá-lo, como num tique – Eu contei pra você ontem que eu estudo e treino para o conservatório de Tokyo.

-Eu lembro, mas não sabia que _você_ vai tocar nesse concerto de amanhã – ele voltou a admirar o papel do ingresso, que tinha bordas douradas – Achei que estava me convidando pra ir com você.

-Hmm... não. Pode ficar com eles. Cada concertista recebe dois ingressos pra convidar quem quiser. – ela foi até a cozinha, deixando Inuyasha na sala por alguns segundos enquanto separava os pratos e os talheres – Eu só conheço você e uma menina nesta cidade, e ela é minha colega no conservatório.

-Certo. – ele guardou os ingressos na valise do_ laptop_ – Obrigado.

Rin voltou da cozinha trazendo as tigelas de _yakisoba_ e os _hashi _numa bandeja. Também havia separado dois copos vazios para ambos tomarem o suco.

-Ei, deixa eu ajudar. – ele foi até ela e tomou a bandeja nas mãos, levando até a mesinha do centro – É o mínimo que posso fazer me deixando jantar aqui.

-Bem... – ela se acomodou no chão, sentando-se em cima das pernas. Ambos começaram a se servir – A comida é bem simples, eu não tive muita... Imaginação pra hoje – _porque eu fiquei pensando no seu irmão no nosso casamento_. _Ahem. _

-Você não parece ter dormido direito.

Nisso, ela, concentrada em segurar uma porção de _yakisoba_ com o _hashi_, ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo, assustada.

Se _ele _percebeu o cansaço dela, imagine o maestro e os outros professores. Ela ficou se perguntando por que Sango a observava com tanto cuidado pela manhã, esperava sinceramente que não fosse tirada do ensaio por parecer cansada e desconcentrada para a apresentação.

Se isso acontecesse, adeus, Conservatório. Adeus, Tokyo.

_Adeus, futuro marido-desconhecido._

-Teve um sonho ruim? – ele perguntou, servindo-se de _yakisoba._

-Ma... Mais ou menos. – ela murmurou sem encará-lo.

-Ele já aconteceu?

-Não. – ela evitou encará-lo e enfiou uma porção de_ yakisoba_ na boca, evitando responder à inquisição dele por alguns instantes e pensar melhor.

-Se estiver perturbada com o sonho, é só falar. Você o anotou?

Subitamente ela ficou intrigada. Ele parecia... Confortável com toda a história. Quando contou o que acontecia há alguns meses com ela, ele acreditou nela sem fazer maiores perguntas, apenas as básicas, como se quisesse confirmar algumas coisas.

-Por que você se interessou por isso? – ela perguntou, baixando a tigela e os talheres no colo. Inuyasha parou de devorar a tigela por alguns segundos e a observou curiosamente.

-Interessou pelo quê? – ele parecia confuso.

-Por essa história... você _acredita_ em mim. - ela curvou os ombros em defesa – Outras pessoas nunca acreditariam nessa história... minha família nunca acreditaria em mim.

-Hmm. – ele esvaziou em segundos a tigela de _yakisoba_, passando o dedo também nas bordas para provar o molho. Era extremamente nojento, o que fez Rin virar a cara para o lado.

Um momento depois, ele falou:

-Minha mãe também tinha dessas coisas.

E ela virou o rosto para encará-lo. Rin ficou em silêncio, esperando que ele continuasse.

-Ela sempre sonhava com alguma coisa que ia ser importante... mas eram mais uns pesadelos. Eram coisas ruins. Acidentes que aconteciam, parentes nossos que morriam... Meu _pai..._ – ele deu de ombros, baixando um pouco o rosto – A única vez que ela não gritou durante um sonho foi no dia em que ela morreu.

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Eu não brinco ou ignoro essas coisas. – ele falou finalmente, depositando a tigela e o_ hashi_ bem no centro da mesinha – Eu nunca fiz isso com minha mãe.

-Meus pais não gostavam de mim. – ela também colocou a tigela com desenhos de flores e o _hashi_ em cima da mesa e sentou-se abraçando os joelhos com um braço – Eu sempre fui criada sozinha, sem amigos, porque eles não gostavam que eu tivesse contato com outras pessoas. – deu um sorriso triste – Eu era muito nova quando comecei a estudar música na escola, e os professores começaram a me indicar para os conservatórios e escolas de músicas de Toyama, mas eles foram muito... _severos _comigo.

Inuyasha viu quando ela acariciou com a outra mão uma cicatriz no braço que envolvia os joelhos.

-Eles... – Inuyasha mal tinha palavras enquanto tentava controlar o temperamento – Eles _bateram _em você?

Rin não respondeu. Apenas ficou mais encolhida, como se quisesse voltar à posição fetal.

-O que aconteceu... depois?

-Eu tive que fugir de casa. Um professor me ajudou a comprar uma passagem e me mandou para a casa de uma irmã dele aqui, em outro distrito, onde fiquei dois dias. O Conservatório de Tokyo me ajudou procurando uma hospedagem e um mês depois eu comecei a ganhar minha bolsa. Ela é renovada anualmente, enquanto eu não for expulsa ou... morrer.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

-É uma das cláusulas do meu contrato. – ela explicou depressa.

-Ah, bom. – ele soltou a respiração.

Querendo mudar de assunto, Inuyasha estendeu a mão para alcançar a valise próxima a ele. Colocou-a em cima das pernas e a abriu, tirando de lá um laptop. E Rin logo notou que era _muito _melhor que o dela.

-Vamos procurar sua vizinha. Preparada?

-Sim. – ela levantou-se, pegou os pratos e talheres e quase correu para a cozinha, voltando minutos depois para se sentar ao lado do rapaz.

O computador iniciou rapidamente – muito mais rápido que o dela, notou – e logo diversos aplicativos surgiram como pipoca. Coisas que ela evitava com todas as forças, como MSN, Twitter, Facebook, jogos sociais... Ela se perguntava como alguém conseguia perder tanto tempo com aquilo.

Alguns minutos depois, Inuyasha já tinha um navegador com centenas de abas abertas para pesquisa.

-Qual é o nome dela?

-Higurashi Kagome. – ela respondeu prontamente.

Inuyasha a olhou com a sobrancelha erguida. E ela entendeu imediatamente que era por conta do nome esquisito. Quem batizaria o filho com um refrão de uma cantiga infantil?

-É sério. – ela estreitou o olhar.

-Ok, se 'tá dizendo...

Em alguns instantes, ele procurava o perfil dela em _diversas _páginas, coisas que ela nunca pensava encontrar em poucos segundos.

-Ela tem Facebook, olha só... – ele comentou.

-Eu não sei como vocês aguentam ter tanta informação por aí. – ela resmungou.

De novo, ele a olhou com uma sobrancelha _muito _erguida.

-É sério. – ela repetiu veementemente.

-Bem... – ele olhou o resultado das pesquisas em cada portal – Ela tem Facebook, um Twitter privado e um... er... MySpace. Deuses, quem usa MySpace hoje em dia? Nos outros sites, ou ela não tem ou não usa a músic... er... o nome verdadeiro.

-Pronto. E agora? – ela quis mudar de assunto.

Inuyasha não respondeu. Simplesmente verificou a página e...

-Privados. – ele franziu a testa – _Merda_.

-Isso quer dizer o quê?

-Que ela não deixa as informações visíveis para quem está de fora da lista de "amigos" dela. – ele fez aspas com as mãos ao falar a palavras – E pra saber o que queremos temos duas alternativas: uma chata e mais honesta, e outra uma mais divertida e um pouco mais demorada e _brutal_.

-A mais divertida, demorada e brutal é qual?

-Eu posso entrar no perfil dela como se fosse o dono, invadindo tudo.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

-Isso é crime, Inuyasha!

O rapaz revirou os olhos.

-Eu já imaginava que fosse falar isso... Por isso tem a alternativa mais honesta e chata.

-E qual é?

-Vou ter que querer ser _amigo_ dela.

* * *

_Nota da Autora:_ Gente, desculpa a demora. Nem vou explicar o que houve com a vidinha antes de escrever este capítulo.

Bem, eu vou continuar a história, e já até organizei um calendário de updates :D Não se preocupem que o próximo sairá em menos de um mês.

Respondi aos reviews passados, só não daqueles que não deixaram email.

E espero que gostem deste capítulo, e que possam me dizer o que acharam da reação do Inuyasha, da história da vida de Rin e do primeiro encontro dela com... er... o futuro marido dela.

Beijos da **Shampoo-chan/Analoguec** (gostaram do novo penname?)


End file.
